Flying Lessons
by jkw1588
Summary: A companion piece to 'Two Wizards and a Baby'. Summary inside.


__

A/N: This is a companion piece to my other story, 'Two Wizards and a Baby'. I wrote this primarily for my reviewers who kept urging me to write more. Well, here you go! I initially didn't want to write anymore for the other story or have another story to go along with it, but then I decided to be nice and write something. This is called 'Flying Lessons' and it's about the incident that Lily mentioned about Harry almost colliding into a tree. It's kind of short and the ending is pretty fast and sudden, but I just wanted to finish it. Sorry if it's not as good as the other one. Hopefully I can focus on my Remus ff that I started writing. I have no clue how long that one will be or how long it'll take for me to post the first chapter of it. Anyways, I hope that everyone enjoys this little story. Please review! : )

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Flying Lessons

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Now that your parents are gone, what shall we do?" Sirius was looking at little Harry Potter, thinking about something that could entertain both Harry and him. "We only have two hours, which isn't enough time to do anything fun."

Harry looked at Sirius and said "Gi'y up! Gi'y up!" while waving his little arms. When Harry always said this, Sirius knew that Harry wanted him to transform into his animagus form, a big, black, handsome dog, and give him a ride.

Sirius always enjoyed this as well, hearing his godson's squeals of laughter and joy. So, he quickly complied. He took a few steps back from Harry and transformed. What stood in Sirius' place was Padfoot, Harry's favorite toy. 

Harry's face immediately lit up. He walked as fast as his little legs could go towards the dog, laughing and smiling. He quickly climbed on to the dog's back and screamed "Gi'y up!" again. Harry held on tight as Padfoot ran through James and Lily's house. Padfoots' barking joined Harry's squeals of laughter. 

This went on for a very long time. After about an hour, Padfoot stopped running and sat down, which caused Harry to tumble on to the floor. Sirius changed back into his human form and looked at Harry, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Please don't cry! It's just that Sirius is very tired from running for so long. He needs a break." Sirius didn't want Harry to cry, but he did. So, Sirius thought of the only thing that could make Harry stop crying. "How about a sweet?"

Harry ceased his crying and looked up at Sirius expectantly. Sirius carried Harry into the kitchen and rummaged around for sweets. He came across a bag of chocolate frogs and gave one to Harry. As soon as the package was opened, Harry shoved the whole frog into his mouth and smiled as he chewed contentedly. Sirius couldn't help but laugh. After swallowing the frog, Harry picked up the trading card that came with the chocolate. 

"Look, you've got Dumbledore. He's a great man. When you meet him one day, you'll say the exact same thing."

Harry continued to stare at the moving Dumbledore. When Dumbledore left his picture, Harry frowned. 

"Don't worry little man. He'll come back, he always does." Sirius laughed as Harry continued to frown at the empty card. "Hmm, what could we do now? Ah! I know just the thing." Sirius carried Harry into the living room and picked up a long, rectangular box. "Would you like a present, Harry?"

Harry stopped frowning and his eyes widened. He waved his hands and said "Pwesent!". Sirius put Harry on the couch and opened the box.

"Your very own broom! Maybe one day you'll be a great quidditch player. Would you like to try it out?"

Harry said "Bwoom!", which was most likely a yes. Sirius picked up Harry and the broom and headed outside. Luckily there were many tall trees, so they were hidden from prying eyes of muggles and could freely fly as much as they wanted.

"Now all you have to do, Harry, is grab the handle of the broom and kick off from the ground. I'll show you first." Sirius brought out James' broom and demonstrated for Harry. He took a few laps around the yard and landed next to a laughing Harry. 

Sirius put Harry onto his toy broom and he almost got into the air, but fell off. He didn't cry, much to Sirius' relief, but tried again. It took Harry a while to successfully get into the air and fly around. The broom, being a toy, allowed the rider to fly just about a foot from the ground, but that was enough to make Harry happy.

So, Sirius and Harry spent the rest of their time flying around the yard. Soon enough, they were out of time. Lily and James returned from their afternoon out. They went to the backyard since they heard Harry's laughter coming from there. 

Lily gasped as she saw Harry riding the broom, but she screamed as she saw Harry almost fly into a tree. Luckily, Sirius caught him just in time. Lily ran over to Sirius and took Harry from him.

"You idiot!" Lily shrieked at Sirius as she began to hit him. Sirius desperately tried to get away from Lily, or as he liked to call her during times like this, 'The Red Fury'. He eventually got away as James pulled her away from him.

"Lily calm down. I'm sure - "

"_Calm down?_ My son almost flew into a tree!"

"_Our_ son and Harry's fine. Sirius caught him."

"Where did that broom come from anyway?"

"Well, I - er - I bought it for Harry," Sirius admitted quietly. 

"Oh, that's lovely! Buying Harry a dangerous toy that could kill him!"

"It's not dangerous and he won't be killed by it. James and I have been riding brooms since we were almost as young as Harry and we haven't died yet."

Lily stood there fuming and glaring at Sirius. She stopped glaring when she heard Harry say "Mum-ma". Lily looked at her son and smiled. Then, Harry said "Bwoom!", which only made Lily roll her eyes.

"Maybe Harry will be a quidditch player some day," James said with a smile. 

"Not another one," Lily muttered.

"So, are we done with this broom argument?" James asked.

"Only if Sirius promises to not let Harry ride that broom when neither of us is here."

"What? That's no fun!" Sirius exclaimed, but when he saw the look that Lily was giving him, he agreed.

"Good. Well, it's getting dark, we better head inside."

They all headed towards the house with little Harry saying "Bwoom" over and over again.

__

THE END


End file.
